A Time For Waking, A Time for Rest
by DominoMags
Summary: Heroes die, but true love can conquer even death


"Li...Lin...Link...Link!"

The blonde hylian woke up, head feeling light and drowsy. His whole body felt that way. There was a dull ache, but it seemed to be subsiding.

"Nnngh. What happened. Did someone wake me?"

The young man looked around. He found himself someplace different. Somewhere he didn't recognize. And yet it had a familiar sense about it, as if his feet had kissed this ground before.

A vast lake stretched out in front of him, strange fish swirling about past the shore. Clouds reflected clearly on the surface of this large lake. He could see a grassy hill with a large tree in the center, off in the distance.

Upon inspection, the hero realized he was unarmed, on top of being in a new land. Was this another trial? He thought he had completed those. Something about this felt different however.

"Link?"

The voice called again. It seemed so familiar, so resonant. In the past, his head had been foggy, as if his memories were fragmented.

This time, however, it didn't take long for him to recognize its owner. His eyes widened as he looked around for his departed fiancee. Was this her grace? No. He would have seen her by now, felt her surrounding him.

This was different, yet familiar.

"Mipha? Mipha, where are you?"

As if on cue, a glowing circle appeared in the middle of the lake. In its center, Mipha's form rose and began walking on the water. Link could feel the emotion spring forth from his body. Every step was another memory coming back, some he hadn't even remembered since before his 100 year slumber.

"Mipha!"

The young man started walking slowly, soon breaking into a sprint, tears streaming down his face as he rushed towards his childhood sweetheart. He knew he would have to swim to her, but he didn't care. He was Zora champion, however, had a mixed reaction on her face, a blend of happiness and melancholy.

Link found that, despite what he had known (or rather thought), he was able to walk on this lake. It felt only as deep as a puddle but it was definitely deeper. That was a question for later though.

The hylian champion ran and opened his arms, not caring that she was a spirit. He missed her and he now remembered everything. How he remembered, he didn't care. More questions for later. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

His eyes opened in shock as he felt something: Mipha. He felt her lithe, muscular frame and her soft, smooths skin. The questions kept coming and this time, he couldn't avoid them.

"Mipha! You're...You're alive? You're alive! I thought you were dead!"

Link picked up the Zora girl and twirled her around before she held out a hand and tried to call him down.

"Mipha? What's going-"

"I am sorry, Link...I am so very sorry." Tears fell from her eyes, glowing like phosphorescent rain. Ripples formed on the surface of the lake. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why are you apologizing? You're here."

The Zora girl's voice became louder as she trembled.

**"So are you..."** She grew silent again.

Link felt a pinch in his chest, like someone jabbed a small needle in. He was just as confused as before. He shook it off .

"Ouch. What does that mean? Thought you would be happy."

"I am...I missed you so much...but I am sorry...so sorry I failed you."

Link tried consoling her, telling her that wasn't true. It was a bit alarming how much he remembered now, how strongly he felt. But he decided to ask one question at a time.

"Hey. Hey. It's fine. Why don't you-"

"I am sorry, Link. It's too soon yet. You should have woken up. I should not have left you..."

"I told you, you don't-"

And just like that, it clicked. This world was strange yet familiar. He had ventured here before, but only in flashes. He was always brought back. There was the recovery chamber. And then there was Mipha's Grace. But not this time.

Link felt his chest. Puncture wounds from arrows and a gash on his chest. Those were knew, and yet they seemed fine. It hit him. It had already hit him, he supposed. He just didn't accept it until now.

Link felt his chest. Puncture wounds from arrows and a gash on his chest. Those were knew, and yet they seemed fine. It hit him.

After 100 years of sleep, he had awoken. And now it was time to rest once more.

"Oh...so..."

Mipha looked down sorrowfully. "Yes. I am afraid so."

The Hylian's memories were hazy. He supposed that was a pattern in him a life by now that would carry on after it had ended. Disjointed flashes pulsed in his mind like a fragmented dream. The same pale flames that had surrounded Mipha had claimed him too now.

"When did it happen?"

"A year after the fall of the Calamity...a new threat came. You vanquished it, but at great cost. I had passed on and I was no longer around to help you...I..." The ghostly Zora trembled with guilt, but Link merely touched her cheek and smiled.

"Well that sucks, but at least I went down fighting. Besides, I am sure I will be reborn in some capacity. If not someone will take my place.

Mipha was silent. Troublingly so.

"W-wait? Hyrule us still in peril? Shit!" Now he was panicked. Mipha freaked out alongside him.

"No. No. The kingdom is safe. I promise. But it mourns its hero. You had an appropriate funeral."

Mipha touched the waters of the lake and they shifted, portraying the scene of Link's passing, how he had vanquished a masked for and given his life in the process. Mourners gathered, a ceremony was held. When the scene ended, the lake returned to normal.

"Phew." The hero of the wild exhaled. "I was worried for a moment. Glad things are ok. Why were you so silent."

"Link...you died..."

"Yeah. So did you. I had a long life. I slept through most of it, but I reached 100. I fulfilled my duty and now, after all the losses I suffered..." Link held Mipha's hands and smiled at her.

She returned the smile and felt her restlessness melt away. There really was nothing to worry about. The Zora nodded and finished his sentence.

"You're home."

She had to say, she missed this. She missed him, and not just the Link who busily and stoically prepared for the calamity. This was the Link she fell in love with all those years ago. Not that she didn't love him unconditionally. But in the end, they both got their rewards.

Link held her close, gazing into her eyes once more. He didn't realize how much he missed it, how much he missed her, until he had her in his arms again.

"And now we can start over."

The Zora girl giggled and leaned on Link's arm, cooing at his words. "Yes. I would very much like that. I can show you around. A lot of people have been asking about you."

The Hylian waved her off. He could wait. He had all the answers he needed for now. He had what he needed and she had the same.

"We can catch up with them later. I promised after all this, we would spend more time together."

His companion smiled and closed her eyes. "As did I."

Light swirled around Link like a banquet of fairies as he decided to give an answer of his own. His clothes started to change in a flash of magic.

"Hey Mipha...now that we're both here...I can give my answer..." The red Zora put a hand to her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"Answer? To what?"

His clothes had become the Zora tunic, the one Mipha had made for him over a century ago. It fit him meticulously.

"I do."

As Mipha gazed at him tearfully, her heart felt like it was beating for the first time in forever. Him wearing the armor was confirmation enough, but those two little words struck her like lightning even more. A feeling came over her, so old yet so fresh. The princess recognized it but never thought she would feel it again. She felt alive.

Her and Link shared a tender yet passionate kiss and all time stood still. Nothing else mattered right now. They were reunited and all was well.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

**Keeping this a little brief, but I am going through my ask drabbles on Tumblr and uploading some here.**

**And since I enjoy writing for other series besides MHA, I figured I would attempt to even things out.**

**My longer Miphlink fic will not be going up here, as I decided any commission work I do is mainly for the commissioner.**

**However, I adore that pairing and wanted to share this bittersweet scene.**

**So here you lot go. It's short, but I made some edits.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
